


Eddie's Yearbook Photo

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Title says it all - it's just I found a slightly larger version to where I could read most of what it said and thought I'd share and ask if anybody knows the rest.





	Eddie's Yearbook Photo

Can anyone make out the rest of the words on Eddie's high school year book page. I'm assuming it's from her dad - we haven't heard anything about her mother that I can recall (and the first line is saying ''I'' instead of ''we'' so maybe that meant she wasn't around during Eddie's high school years. Looking at the boy's page beside her (Casey), underneath his name it says ''Congratulations | Love, Mom & Dad. Under Eddie's, I can make out the ''Congratulations'' but I think it just says ''Love, Dad''. The photos at the bottom have also spiked my curiosity. One is a family picture, I think; maybe Mom and Dad, maybe the woman is someone else, I don't know. I'm not sure about the bottom picture, but the middle one - in the season 8 finale, she wasn't thrilled with Jamie's idea of traveling on a bike, saying ''Count me out'', and while it's not a motorcycle she standing beside, it is bike-like ... which makes me wonder if she had an accident of some sort and it turned her off of them. Anyway, on to the pictures and inscription ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edit, I am so proud of you.

I know you will go on to do big

things with your life.

This is only the beginning.

I can't wait to watch you ?

and grow in college.

 

You have brains in your head.

You have feet in your shoes.

You can steer yourself

any direction you choose.

You're on your own. And you

know what you know.

And YOU are ?

 

 

 

I'm thinking the fifth line is ''I can't wait to watch you learn'' but I can't be sure. The page cuts off at the end; besides these two images I've found, does anybody know of anymore that shows it all? I got these from amazingwill.net and hypnoweb.net - I'll copy and paste the links into the bottom notes.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.amazingwill.net/gallery/albums/Blue%20Bloods/Power%20Players%20-%2002_13_15/normal_will-bluebloods-powerplayers293.jpg
> 
> https://blue.hypnoweb.net/photo/202/1738/ok/768-sabby.jpg


End file.
